Feeding off your perfection
by Silk and style
Summary: You would never expect Kyoya Ootori to have body issues, he's toned, hansom, and gorgeous, hes what everyone at Ouran dreams to look like! But when Kyoya goes from having body issues to having Anorexia Nervosa, he goes down a dark path of lies, stealing, and self-hatred. Can Tamaki turn his friend around and find out Kyoya's true motive behind wanting to be "perfect"? Please review
1. My secret

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

I remember the first time that blonde idiot told me this, when I first heard it, I just thought it was an overstated observation about the club he was trying to form with me. When I think about it now, it seems somewhat ironic.

But, so far everyone has been blind of my deepest and most treasured secret. If someone were to discover what I have been doing to my body then I would be beyond mortified, I would be a joke that would never be forgotten in the tabloids, my family would be ashamed. I would be sent away, believed to be defective and improper.

The saddest part of it all is that I can't stop, and I don't plan to until I'm perfect for him… I strip my undershirt and pajama bottoms, I pull out the device that effects my entire day, I step onto the scale. Waiting for it to decide my fate, 145… damn. I kick it to the corner in disgust. How did I gain weight?!

I sigh, today will be another bad day… I step in front of the mirror. When did I become so repulsive?

I style my raven hair, it's been thinning out lately, good, if that's getting thin then that means I'm getting thin to. I walk away before I cry again, I can't stand my reflection anymore, looking back at me and judging me..

'Really? You couldn't have done better? He'll never want you if you keep stuffing your face like Honey sempai!'

I get into my school uniform and slip on my glasses. I look at the mirror for one final time before I leave my room and head to a place that I know I'm safe from food, school.

I walk downstairs, grabbing my bag, passing the breakfast table, and leaving the large mansion. The maids have been giving me odd looks lately, who cares. It's not their jobs to watch over me, it's their job to scrub the toilets and wash the towels. As long as none of them speak to my father then I could care less about what they do.

I get into the sleek black limo and I am off to school. I admire the freshly blooming tulips and blue bells as I walk inside the marvelous school building.

Students are rushing to get to their next class, I am as well, the bell is about to ring. I step into class right on time as usual. Most of the students are already there, including the skinny, 6 foot, blue eyed, blonde, idiot, who I would call my best friend. Tamaki Suoh.

He looks up at me and gives me a warm and welcoming smile that he normally gives me in the morning, I smile back at him and take my seat.

He quickly turns around and stares at me, waiting for me to acknowledge him once again…

"Good morning, Tamaki" I look up from the homework I was checking over.

"Good morning Kyoya! How was your morning?" I twitch slightly, he knows very well how I wake up in the early morning, skinny bastard….

Just then, the teacher walks in and class begins. School is a hard thing to concentrate on when all you can think about is food and eating food and crying 2 minutes after eating food and vowing never to eat food again. So I sort of just zone out until our next break.

The lunch bell rings and I escape to the club room with an unwelcomed visitor following me close behind… I honestly hate it when Tamaki follows me during lunch, I obviously have something to be doing, so why can't he just go bother one of his many admirers?

I sit there and ignore him the best I can, but his constant babbling and _chewing, _is just too distracting so I give up on working and try to have a logical conversation with him.

"And that's why I think we should all dress as natives to a tropical island!" I raise an eyebrow at his idea.

"Tamaki, that is completely idiotic, I'm not letting you dress me half naked when the heater is on fritz again in the middle of winter, do you have any other ideas?" This should have him going for a couple hours.

He pouts. "Kyoya! You always say that my ideas for tropical wear are bad, but just a couple of weeks ago you said showing some skin is good for profits! I don't see the big deal! " He really wasn't giving up on this….

"Tamaki that's enough! Of course it's good to show some skin, but do you honestly think that we can all be toned and in shape all the time like you!" I angrily snarl at him and turn back to my laptop, but I can feel his eye's boring into the back of my skull… shit..

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki asked in serious tone.

"It's nothing, forget about it…" my heart rate speeds up as he gets closer.

"Kyoya… do you think you're fat?" Tamaki asked way to concerned for me to be comfortable.

I look back at him and fake a smile, and I break out laughing, this is honestly my best escape strategy.

"You idiot, why would I even think that?" I continue to chuckle but his face doesn't perk up one bit, why does he have to be the one person who can see through me!?

"Kyoya, you've been getting pretty thin, girls don't like bony guys, they like toned young gentlemen…" I turn around… If only he knew..

"Shut up Tamaki! I told you I'm fine, lunch is almost over, let's go back class now." I walk away, leaving my love confused and concerned.

How did that even happen?

The day continues as normal as it can get from that, but just when I thought it was getting bad, it got far worse afterschool…

To be continued~

I know that sucked, but I'd still appreciate the reviews! Give me some credit, it's really early right now and this took me 2 hours to write… I hope it's not as bad as I think..

Please review! ;)


	2. Healthy

Nothing very noteworthy happened in class after the scene during "lunch". Some girl fainted after seeing the inside of a frog in biology, Tamaki swooped in to comfort her, and I watched from the side lines. And like the several girls who were envious of the girl who fainted, I was too. Same old same old.

The day passed rather quickly. However there seemed to be a tension between me and Tamaki. Of course there was, but Tamaki made it VERY obvious… meaning he would turn around, look at me, start to say something, and then turn back around. ALL FREAKING DAY!

Finally, the bell rang. I gathered my things, being sure to take my time to stand up so I didn't get dizzy or possibly pass out.

Tamaki had already gathered his supplies and was waiting in front of my desk, but instead of rambling on about something random or idiotic (or both), he was kind of just standing there, waiting for me to be done.

It made me feel like a little boy who had been caught doing something bad by his nanny, but instead it was Tamaki assuming something that he had no evidence to prove. Honestly he looked too deeply into things!

When I looked up, his Violet orbs were studying my closely, I realized we were the only ones in the classroom a few seconds later.

"Are you almost done, you've been staring into space for the last 5 minutes." Tamaki sounded impatient and a little angry, I brushed it off though.

"Sorry. I've got everything, let's get to the clubroom before the twins show up and start knocking the door down." I stood up, thank god I wasn't dizzy, it would have been a dead giveaway!

We walked quickly in an almost unison pace, and in pretty much complete silence…

When we got there, we were still 10 minutes early. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. No one was there yet, which was not really surprising. We walked in and Tamaki walked straight to the changing room.

Okay, enough of this…. I followed him close behind, prepared for his unprepared backlash. He closed the curtain, I hesitated for a moment… no he was being childish and ridiculous!

I angrily pulled open the curtain…

"Tamaki are you going to ignore me for the entire day?" My eyes widened at his toned stomach and prominent hip bones… of course he had the perfect body that I wanted… of course…

He looked slightly shocked, probably at my behavior, but damn it! I wanted answers and I wasn't going to shy away just because Tamaki had my dream body!

"I don't know, are you going to tell me the truth for once? I'm not as stupid as you think, Kyoya." Tamaki continued to change his clothes as I stood there, angry at him for being an idiot and angry at myself for not asking Tamaki for his workout plan sooner.

"What do you want me to say? I made a stupid comment, I'm sorry that I think you have a toned body and some other people in the club may not." I stood there, putting on my best mask. He stood there, half naked, somewhat dumb founded. A small grin appeared on his beautiful face.

"You think I have a toned body?" oh my goodness, Tamaki's narcissistic side was showing. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and a blush crept onto my face.

"Uhh, well yeah, I mean you do." This was so awkward… A wide grin spread across Tamaki's face this time.

"Oh mommy!" He jumped on me. "That's so good to hear! I'm so sorry that I ignored you all day! I thought you had body issues!" Tamaki did that… face rub thing that he does… I though he would have out grown it by now but apparently not…

"But why would you even have body issues!? You have such a slim body, come on let's get changed." Tamaki dragged me into the dressing room, he was the same old loving goofball that I loved, he was just stupid.

Tamaki's words went through my mind once more. 'Let's. Get. Changed.' NO! He's not allowed to see me shirtless until I'm perfect for him!

He grabs my shirt and practically rips it off, my mind imagines him doing that in the future when he realizes that he loves me, what an intimate moment… the other part of my mind screams,

'COVER YOUR REPULSIVE BODY! HE CAN'T SEE YOU LIKE THIS, YOU FAT UGLY PIG!' I listen to that part and put my hand on his toned stomach, pausing his quick movements of undressing me, why was he doing that again?

"Idiot, I can undress myself" I step back and turn around so my back is facing him, I'm not looking at him but I know he's looking at me. Why was he doing that again? I thought we settled that I have no issues!

My jacket drops to the floor, along with my tie, then there's my dress shirt… the only thing that hid all my disgusting fat, I wanted to run and hide, but then I felt warm hands on my shoulders, slowly removing my shirt. My blood froze, I wanted to disappear. Why me? Why now? Why not when I was ready? Why was he doing this? Bastard!

**Tamaki POV! :**

His shirt dropped to the ground, his back bones stood out more then they usually did, but nothing to drastic. He looked good, maybe a little more skinny, but not deathly thin! I was relieved that my best friend was healthy! I patted him on the back.

"You look healthy, mon ami!"

**Kyoya POV… :**

"You look healthy, mon ami!"

The words rang through my head a thousand times.

Healthy, healthy, healthy, healthy, healthy, healthy, healthy, healthy, healthy, healthy! HEALTHY!?

'Healthy practically means overweight, which means chubby, which almost means fat, which definitely means obese! He's calling you obese!'

I held back the tears that wanted to fall from my eyes and onto the floor.

I turned to him, trying my best not to break down right there, we hear the club doors open and then the commotion of the twins and Haruhi. Along with Honey and Mori, making much less of a commotion and more of an entrance.

Add this to my long list of whys:

**Why couldn't they have gotten here 2 minutes sooner!?**

To be continued~

Idk why I made it sound like something terrible was going to happen in this chapter, but I did and I apologize for that! But if you had an eating disorder OR EVEN IF YOU DON'T, and the love of your life called you 'healthy' then I'm pretty sure you would want to cry. Unless you take that as a compliment… Kyoya clearly doesn't, he makes crazy assumptions because he has early stages of an eating disorder…

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, if you want this to be a long story (20+ chapters) or a short story (6 chapters), and if you think Tamaki and Kyoya should eventually have a 'sexy' relationship, *wink wink, nudge nudge* Please review!


	3. Skinny Bitches

**'Why couldn't they have gotten here 2 minutes sooner!?'**

This question races through my mind as I watch my foolish, beautiful, friend, pick up his own shirt, quickly rebutton it, then quickly leaving me alone with no one but my disordered thoughts so he can go talk to beautiful people who aren't repulsive like me..

'YOU IDIOT! YOU LET HIM SEE YOU! I BET HE WANTED TO THROW UP WHEN HE SAW YOUR DISGUSTING FAT BODY!'

"I'm sorry" I whispered to myself, tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I held them back, I didn't need any more attention today, I just wanted to disappear like I usually did in situations like this.

"MOMMY!" I heard Tamaki call my 'nickname', of course I can't disappear with him around, I quickly pick up my shirt and slip it on, I also grab my blazer, I don't want anyone else to see me, and I step out of the changing room.

Tamaki is stuttering undistinguishable words of nonsense as Hikaru and Karou were leaning on Haruhi's narrow shoulders, they were whispering things to her that I really didn't care about.

"FINALLY YOU'RE HERE! TELL THOSE DEVIL TWINS TO STOP HARASSING OUR DAUGHTER!" I was sucked into this stupid argument… I sighed

"Hikaru, Karou, what's today fiasco?" I know my words will most likely be ignored but if I ignore the man child then people will think I'm upset and I'll go from 'Mommy' to 'Shadow King'. Hikaru and Karou turned to us and did their usual, 'We're causing trouble' smirks.

"I don't know what the big deal is! We only said that girls would prefer us as princely types instead of Tamaki!" Karou shrugged his shoulders and turned to his brother.

"And we just wanted to try out our techniques on Haruhi! Two is better than one after all." Hikaru held his brothers face gently and stared into his reflected eyes. I raised an eyebrow at them, there act is getting dry. Tamaki freaked out, likely.

"You can't be princely types! Your evil! And you certainly can't test out your techniques out on my daughter, you little punks!"

"But boss! Give us a chance!" Karou whined

"We're sure that the girls are getting tired of you anyways!" Hikaru added, which sent my love into his corner of despair. This is when I interrupted.

"Ahh, there's no time for this, the ladies will be here in a few minutes. We still have to decide if we're wearing anything special today." The twins looked like they were thinking and they started putting together costumes frantically. Mori and Honey finally decided to step in and watched with the rest of us as the twins pieced together various clothing items.

"Good job Kyo-chan!" The Lolita smiled cheerfully at me. "But are you sure it's a good idea to put them in charge of costumes?" The smaller blonde looked slightly worried for what the two devils would come with.

"Mmm" Mori muttered agreeably. I gave them an amused smirk.

"I'm sure they can handle this task with modesty, this is their princely test after all." I saw them shutter from the corner of my eye as they began tearing various items off their mannequin, I don't know what they were planning exactly at first but I swear I saw a pair of bunny ears fly across the room.

Tamaki was standing with the rest of us now as we watched the twins step back and reveal their creations.

The really were the sons of a famous fashion designer.

Before us were 7 tail coats, 3 or which had shorts instead of pants, each coat came with an ascot and a pocket handkerchief in that particular hosts color.

"Wow guys you've outdone yourselves!" Haruhi said appreciatively with a smile on her face. They all stopped to clap at the twins creations. I did as well, it really was incredible that they put these outfits together so fast!

"Okay, let's get changed, the ladies will be arriving shortly!" Tamaki ordered. It's really turned me on when he gave commands… a small blush crept onto my pale face as I picked up my mannequin, I got stuck with one with shorts, but not as short as the ones Honey or Karou had, mine were more like capris.

I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me towards the changing rooms. It was Tamaki.

"Hurry up, mon ami! There's no time for day dreaming!" My blush deepened as we went to our shared changing room. When Haruhi arrived someone had to give up a changing room and since the twins already shared a room, and Honey and Mori were so different 'size wise', I volunteered to give Haruhi mine and Tamaki welcomed me into his.

We were standing in the room and Tamaki drew the curtain and gave me a side glance.

"What's wrong, Kyoya? You've been awfully quite today." Tamaki looked concerned again. Great.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I hesitantly began unbuttoning my shirt as he continued to look at me.

'What are you doing? He's looking straight at you and your still going to allow him to see your disgusting body, you should be ashamed, and you are weak!' My thoughts screamed and tears threatened to fall once again, since when am I so sensitive to my own opinions!? A flash of blonde hair interrupts my thoughts. Tamaki's head was bent before my face. Apparently I stopped unbuttoning my shirt and he took the liberty to finish the job for me. I hear him mutter something.

"What was that?" I ask. He looks up at me hesitantly and reaches for my glasses. I step back, I don't want him to remove the thin mask that I have left. My question goes unanswered as he steps forward still reaching for them. I take another step back.

"Kyoya! Stop moving!" He lunges forward and I duck. Childish, yes. But it seemed like a decent escape tactic at the time. He crashes to the floor and I look down at him as he glances back at me, determination in his eyes.

"GIVE THEM TO ME!" He screams and springs up. I step onto the bench he had placed in the center of the room. He doesn't stop coming and I jump down and continue to avoid his snatches. It's almost like we're dancing, badly but still dancing.

"KYOYA GIVE ME THEM!" Tamaki clings to me leg and doesn't let go, how tedious.

"You bastard! Let go!" I try to shake him off but he doesn't let go.

"Not until you give me your stupid glasses!" Tamaki hollers as I begin punching him, he had it coming!

"Why do you even want them?!" I begin dragging him until his weight is finally too much and I stumble to the ground. He quickly gives a victorious laugh and sits on me so I can't stand up, he pins my arms down with one hand and snatches my glasses with the other, much to my own protest.

"Because." He lets out a long breath. "Because I'm worried about you Kyoya." Tamaki stares down, waiting for my reaction. I surprisingly didn't cry. I just blankly stared at him waiting for him to get off, but he didn't! I blow the hair out of my face.

"Is that all? I thought we were in a hurry here? Now can you please get off?" I growl at him and he continues to stare at me, each of us giving off an angered vibe, but I knew I was in a much less dominant position so I tried not to anger him any further.

He sighs and throws the glasses in my face and stands up, looking down at me.

"You know, sometimes friends are more important than being on time for the club." He walks to his mannequin and changes in silence. I look at him angrily from the floor, waiting for him to at least reach down and help me up, but he doesn't, I then realize that I'm shirtless…here come the thoughts..

'YOU SEE! He doesn't care about you! You shouldn't be treated this way! If he really cared then you would be in his arms, not half naked on the floor. Don't lose the weight for him, do it for yourself! Prove him and his stupid club of skinny bitches wrong!' I stand and quickly pull back on my shirt, I button the last button, grab my blazer and throw it over my shoulder in silence. He turns around finally and watches me leave the changing room. I don't have to look to know that everyone is staring at me.

I grab my bag and tie from the front of the club room and leave, slamming the door behind me.

I toss some fairly important club documents out my limos window, smirk to myself, and mutter as we drive away,

"I'm going to be the skinniest bitch they've ever seen."

Cheesy ending, check!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I'll try to set deadlines so you guys know when the next chapter is coming.

But I can just imagine how adorable it would be if Tamaki was snatching for Kyoya's glasses and he just kept dodging him! Precious!

Okay, new deadline: Anytime from now till March 15th! Please please please review so I know what kinds of things you want in the story! *wink wink nudge nudge* (?)


	4. Forgiveness

**Tamaki pov:**

The door slammed, I didn't have to be in the room to know that there was a dead silence accompanying it. I peered through the curtain, all eyes were on me, and not in the good way that I was used to. Some of the customer's eyes held confusion, others (probably Kyoya's clients) seemed to hold anger. The club members were looking at me, waiting for me to do something. So I did what anyone would do in a situation like this.

"HARUHI!" I ran to my precious daughter but I was given the cold shoulder. She gave me her murderous glare and I took 2 steps back.

"Senpai, I think there are better things for you to be doing right now." She walked away after that, and the silence continued to rein over the room. She was right…

I stood and all eyes were still on me.

"Do not worry ladies. I will bring him back!" a wall of applause and cheers broke the dreaded silence and I left the room with a skip in my step. I will bring him back.

**Kyoya pov:**

I opened the doors, several of the maids seemed surprised that I was home so early. I walked past them and went straight to my quarters. A tear slowly trickled down my cheek and then they were like a waterfall. I threw myself on the couch and allowed myself to cry. My own thoughts enchanted my mind.

**'He doesn't care about you, you fat pig.' **I felt like I had a war going on in my head. One side was saying things like this. But the other side didn't want to believe it, this side wanted me to forgive and still love Tamaki. Which I still sorta did, I still loved him. But right now I just wanted to push him out a window.

I stood slowly and went into my bathroom. I pulled out the scale once more, I didn't bother with removing my clothing. I stepped on, a smile crossed my face as I saw the slightly smaller number, 143.7.

I opened my medicine cabinet and popped 2 diet pills in my mouth. This seemed to become my daily routine. I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't smile, I wasn't proud. I gave myself a disapproving look and walked away. A few insults buzzed in my mind but I ignored them, I must stay somewhat positive.

As I opened the bathroom door, a hunched over figure stayed sitting on my couch. I jumped but it didn't take long for me to realize that it was Tamaki. I inwardly sighed and cleared my throat.

"Can I help you?" I said in a professional and pissy tone. He quickly turned, tears stained his eyes, I didn't know if they were genuine or his host tears, but I still took some pity on him. He rose from the couch and ran to me and caught me in his arms, I tensed up and tried to get out of his hold but he was clearly stronger than me.

"I'm sorry that I upset you, mommy" We swayed gently, my heart fluttered. I couldn't hurt him like this.

"Don't be so upset, daddy. I'm not going to quit the host club or anything.." His face instantly perked up. This was the only reason he came, to get his accountant back and probably because it would look bad on his part to just ignore what happened in the club room. He looked at me, his eyes held so much joy compared to my stoic ones.

"Oh mom! I'm so happy to hear that!" He tightened his hold. I gasped at this. I was very uncomfortable with all of this unnecessary physical contact but I that didn't mean I didn't like it, because I did, a lot.

"T-Tamaki, I can't breathe" he laughed and released me. He looked at his watch and then at me.

"It's too late to go back to the club room, by the time we get there club will be nearly over…. Say…Kyoya.."

"No." I turned away, not this again!

"Oh come on! It will be fun!"

I sighed, I knew what he wanted to do. He always wanted to do it after we had an argument.

"Fine.." I looked at the floor, but he jumped into the air and cheered.

"Hurray! Sleep over at Kyoya's house!"

*looks at calendar* oops…

Next update: March 26, 2015

Please review!


	5. Abort Mission!

I watched the blonde as he continued to cheer, which made me roll my eyes, why was this such great news? Why does he want to stay with me? I'm such a pest…

"You have no clue how long I've waited for us to have a sleep over! I have so many great ideas for what we can do!" I instantly tense up again, what could he have been planning? It couldn't be good!

He reaches out his arm and looks at me, I sigh and put my pudgy hand in his warm slim hand. He instantly began dragging me all the way through the house to the pool. Oh god.

I've been half naked enough in front of him today! Why must I be tortured like this!?

He rips off his clothing, minus his boxers, and jumps into the pool. I watch him float on his back for a good 10 seconds until he questions me again.

"Why aren't you getting in?" he began chuckling and threatened to splash me, I just rolled my eyes.

"If you splash me then this sleep over is officially over!" this makes him back down but his face still has a cynical smirk on it.

I raise my eyebrow questioningly at his motives but I shrug it off. My stronger side takes over and I begin to unbutton my shirt once again today. My hands travel to my school trousers, and my thoughts take over, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DO YOU WANT HIM TO VOMIT ALL OVER THE POOL FROM SEEING YOUR GROSS BODY!? MAKE AN EXCUSE YOU IDIOT!'

I almost leave, but I'm tired of starting drama today so I quickly strip from my pants and jump into the pool as fast as I can without him seeing all of my jiggling fat.

When I come up I know I forgot to take off my glasses because the world is clouded and Tamaki is chuckling silently to himself. It really makes me happy when he laughs like this, the first time I heard it was the day he first introduced his host club idea to me.

I swim to the side of the pool and place my glasses on the edge. When I turn around, he is no longer there. For a second I actually believe that he is gone, but then I remember that we're in a pool and I feel my self being lifted from the water.

He starts walking in the water with me on his shoulders, but my enormously heavy body is too much for his tiny body and we go crashing into the water a few seconds later.

We come up, look at each other in silence, and then burst out laughing.

For a while we float around on our backs, having small conversations about random topics.

"Mmm.. Kyoya?" I look up at him.

"Yes?" he quickly studies me and then starts talking again.

"I have a great idea for a club theme!"

My face scrunches at the thought of Tamaki's brain actually having the capacity of being able to produce ideas, but I continue to listen none the less.

"What would your 'great idea' be?"

"Well.." he starts, "Wet!"

I look at him, waiting for him to either explain his nonsensical idea or realize for himself how ridiculous it sounded, he doesn't.

"Wet?" I question

"Yeah! You look really good when your hair is wet!"

I inwardly face palm. But not to damper his mood, I decide not to tell him how stupid his idea sounded and to go along with it.

"We'll see what the others think." His face remains cheerful. We stay in the pool until 5 o'clock and then I realize that it's staring to get dark.

I look over to a slumbering blonde sleeping on an inflatable pool raft. I chuckle to myself and quietly swim over to it, I place my hands under the raft and flip him over into the water.

He comes up looking extremely surprised (and adorable!) He looks around until he sees me trying not to burst out laughing again and smirks. He chases me out of the pool splashing me.

When we get out reality hits me like a ton of bricks, I scramble to find the first towel I can find to cover myself with.

We finally go inside and dry off in my room.

"I'm gonna go take a shower so my hair doesn't turn green!" he disappears into the bathroom. I sigh and decide to pick out a movie for us to watch together.

'How could you?! He's probably sick to his stomach from seeing you!'

Regret instantly hits me, how could I have let him see so much? He saw practically everything!

I quickly dress to make sure he doesn't see my stomach anymore today. I decide to pick Tamaki out an outfit to considering all he has is his school uniform.

I also decide to creep into the bathroom to place his clothing on the sink for him. When I open the door though, I'm stopped dead in my tracks as I make eye contact with Tamaki. He's standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist and water is dripping down his chest.

But this isn't what stops me, it's what he's holding in his hand. In Tamaki's hand is a pill bottle, my pill bottle, my diet pill bottle.

All I can think right now is, 'Abort Mission!'

To be continued~

Uhh, sorry! I don't even know why this is so late, but I promise to do better with chapter updates! My next update will probably be June 27, 2015.

Please review! ;)


	6. The perfect lie

Time is frozen between us. I am stopped dead in my tracks, but my brain is going a mile a minute trying to figure out what to say next. I lift my eyes and realize that I'm being studied for the 2nd time today.

Tamaki breaks the silence first.

"Kyoya" he pauses "Why do you have these?" the question is extremely simple but it takes me a second to consider what to say next, there is a lump in my throat, and I feel ill. What I say next will impact how Tamaki and maybe the entire host club views me from now on.

I feel what I have felt every day of my entire life, pressure.

I return eye contact with Tamaki, his eyebrows are furrowed and he is waiting for a response.

A perfect lie pops into my head, I inwardly smirk. I place my hand on my hip and lean to my right. I'm trying to make it seem like it's obvious. Because if you think about it in a rational way, it sorta is.

"Hmm?" he questioningly hums. I roll my eyes at his impatience.

"Isn't is obvious, Tamaki? Clearly you don't listen to me when I talk to you." He is taken back by my boldness, but he urges me on. He is nearly mine, I just have to reel him in now.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise. But if you must know I've been using my free time to try and schedule that 'tropical themed paradise' you wanted to try. And the only reason I've been acting strange and taking diet pills is because I have literally no free time to exercise and it's been driving me a little wild is all." This lie fits so well into the current situation that I almost believe it myself and just by looking at his face I can tell that Tamaki has bought my bait.

"Is that true?" he questions. I smirk and nod. He then has a huge grin splashed across his face. What a fool.

"Oh Kyoya!" I'm so sorry that I looked through your cupboard and bothered you all day! I was truly just concerned!" Tamaki was back to his normal self, and I have a feeling that he will be like this for a long while.

The night progresses as planned after that. Tamaki gets changed, we watch a stupid movie, Tamaki asks for several snacks and I of course let him have them. By the end of this Tamaki asks me to see the tropical paradise plans. I warn him that it's a surprise and he doesn't mention it again.

I don't know how the night progressed so perfectly, but it did. Until bedtime came along and everything got awkward…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ahem, to all my dear readers…

I'M SORRY!

1) This chapter is unfairly short, and that may be for what juiciness is to come in chapter 7! (If I actually write it and not wait almost 3 months 030)

2) I'm sorry for not updating, I went on vacation July 1st to July 12. I also had finals that week (june 27th) so that is my excuse… sorry! I have no good excuses other than laziness

I from here onwards I shall try to update a lot more frequently and if you guys review then maybe in the next chapter I'll give you a little Tamakyo fluff! :3


	7. Words can hurt

_Kyoya's mind_

'I never thought my life would end up like this. With me lying every chance I get, even when it's painfully obvious that everything is not fine. It really is a sad life that I claim as mine.

Sometimes I lie awake at night, clinging to my pillow, and wanting to be a better person, but another side of me, a much shallower and pitiful side of me doesn't let that happen. That side of me refuses to let me tarnish my own name, even if I do desperately need some kind of help.

I'm sure my father would be proud of this side of me, he would let that person become the head of his company. But I am more than just a shallow, publicity obsessed lying buffoon.

I am Kyoya Ootori, and I am not as obsessed with the public as I am with myself. I truly don't care what anyone thinks of me, well, except for one person… Tamaki Suoh…'

_Kyoya's bathroom _

Warm water splashed over my face as I turned on the shower faucet, I let the water drench my body before I quickly turn the temperature to a colder setting, just like those people online said, being cold helps you to burn more calories.

I inwardly sigh, today was a total mess.

Tamaki discovered way more then he should know, and it was only a miracle that my quick thinking got me out of those sticky situations.

_'__Liar'_

The worst part of it is that now I actually do have to plan Tamaki's stupid tropical themed paradise… and I have to be half naked in front of the club, the girls, and Tamaki.. again.

_'__Fat loser'_

I look down at my stomach, normal humans shouldn't look like I do. '_How dare you claim to be one of the schools idols!'_ I angrily think.

_'__You are disgusting. You are a pig that no one will ever love, not even your own father loves you, not even your own best friend cares about you.'_

"I KNOW!" I scream. I cover my mouth. I must really be going crazy if I'm arguing with my own thoughts now… since when did I even do that?

I turn off the faucet and grab a towel, I dry myself and slowly walk to the mirror, I flinch at my repulsive reflection.

_'__Why would anyone love you? What's so great? You're not as smart as him, you're not as toned as him, you're not as likeable as him, and you are certainly not as beautiful as him. Look at the way your stomach pokes out, no matter how high you wear your jeans, you'll never be able to hide that extra 5 pounds like he can.'_

I scoff, Tamaki doesn't have an extra 5 pounds. I dress myself before a mentally throw up at my body again.

I turn the knob and enter my bedroom/ living area. I scan the room before I spot a blonde fur ball playing some kind of video game. I smile at him, he's so god damn loveable.

"What are you playing?" I ask, I honestly didn't even know, the only reason I had that game console was because Hikaru and Karou thought I needed to have more fun before I became a grumpy old business man. I sat next to him on the couch.

"I don't even know" Tamaki sighed as a 'Game Over' screen flashed on the screen. He threw down his controller in defeat, and turned his angelic face to me.

"You were in there for a while, are you okay?" he always cares about others,

'_unlike you, you're an ugly monster_.'

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just trying to think if we should add sand for the tropical paradise." I wanted to strangle myself, sand would get caught in the tiles and… oh god!

"That sounds delightful!" Tamaki seemed happy that I was discussing the tropical paradise with him.

"We'll see if it fits the budget." I murmur and walk towards the kitchen. I can't believe I did it but I fasted all day without Tamaki even noticing, what an airhead! I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and turn back to Tamaki.

"You see, that's why you're the mother of the host club, you always know how to efficiently spend the money" I give him a small smile

"Yes, and you know how to efficiently manipulate girls so we can make that money." I turn and put my drink back in the fridge. When I turn around Tamaki is… closer.

"Kyoya you know I don't 'manipulate' the clients, I mean everything I say to them." Tamaki swings across the room and sits on a kitchen counter. He gives me a romantic host glare and smiles.

"Would you like me to prove you wrong?" I feel chills creep up my spine, I don't know what brought this on, but I kind of liked it. I smirked at him and grabbed his held out hand.

"I'll humor you" and just like that, I was dragged across my living area and was plopped onto the couch with Tamaki close behind.

He cupped my face in one of his hands, the other one was gently stroking my cheek. I breathed in, Tamaki smelled lovely, like rose petals. I turned my gaze to him, he was giving me a soft smile, it was warm and genuine, and it truly made my heart flutter. I felt a warmth creep up onto my cheeks as he continued to stroke my face. He gently gripped my chin and this forced me to be closer to him. He looked into my eyes and the warmth of his smile increased.

"Oh mother, why do you try and hide your adorable blush? The crimson against your smooth pale skin is truly elegant. Without it, I feel like I am missing something in my life." I felt some kind of inner satisfaction with being complimented like this, but I had to remind myself that he was only saying this to prove a point. I pushed against his chest, this caused him to lean in closer, satisfaction seemed ever so present on his beautiful face this evening. A blushed crept onto my face as he continued leaning.

Our faces were a mere few centimeters apart, I felt his breath on my lips, only a little more and I could taste those sweet lips on mine.

I then remembered who I was and I got my voice back.

"Get off, Tamaki" I pushed him back and he smirked as I leaned upwards.

"See? You can't say that I manipulated you, we had a real connection there" Tamaki did have a point, but as he said this a question popped into my mind and I couldn't help but ask him it, now was a better time than ever, I guess. I swallowed and turned to him.

"Tamaki… are you bi-sexual?" he gasped and reacted as expected.

"WHAT!? What makes you say that!?" he laughed nervously, I shrugged

"I don't know, you seem to have feelings for Haruhi but to be fair, no truly straight man would get that intimately close to another man." I felt bold, Tamaki seemed flabbergasted. He rose and coughed into his hand.

"Ahem, I think we should just go to bed now, Kyoya"

I felt the inside of myself break, I offended him and there's no chance we'll ever get together, because he isn't attracted to men.

_'__No he's just not attracted to you'_

'_HA! That was expected, no one will ever love you! He was so disgusted when he grabbed your fat jaw! He probably stopped because you were practically throwing your fat body at him'_

A tear trickled down my face as I walked to a closet to get Tamaki his pillow and blanket, I placed them on a chair and hurried off to my bed so he wouldn't see the river of tears that began flowing from my eyes. (A/N: Tamaki's sleeping on a futon)

The lights were soon all turned off and I allowed myself to drift into a heartbroken slumber. A final word buzzed into my head before I drifted to sleep.

_'__Pathetic.' _

TO BE CONTINUED~

*CRIES* Aye I updated in a pretty decent amount of time! I deserve a cookie!

Anyways, sorry for making Tamaki seem like a homophobe but do you guys remember how he reacted to the lobelia girls? He said "love should be kept between a man and a woman" (or something like that), and then he slipped on a banana peel, so I want to try and ease Tamaki's character into the idea of being in a romantic relationship with another man. (that and I want to make sure this story can actually be angsty without smut getting in the way)

OH, do you guys like the whole Kyoya arguing with his thoughts thing!? Or do you think I should tone it down a little (or like A LOT)? Tell me in your reviews!


	8. Food poisoning and early tention

Then hours drifted by, I was unable to sleep. The thought of Tamaki being so disgusted with me made the action impossible. I sighed.

'_It was your own fault, if you weren't so stupid then you wouldn't be in this mess.'_

My eyes glanced over to the clock, in bold green letters it said, 3:36. I threw my head into my pillow. I was restless but I couldn't even sleep, I was wasting time lying in my bed like a pig. I threw the warm covers off of me and crept down the long staircase. I quickly peeked to see if I woke up Tamaki, he was still asleep. I exhaled a sigh of relief. I continued to creep until I reached the exit of my room. I slowly opened the door and silently dashed to my destination, the home gym. A slight happiness filled me; I flicked on the lights and got on the elliptical. I set it to a medium power and began the hour workout. I had forgotten my ipod so I was forced to exercise in silence. I felt a bit dizzy, but it was a good kind of dizzy, a satisfactory kind of dizzy. I began to work up a sweat, my heart pounded, I was having trouble catching my breath, normal things for a person like me, so out of shape. The hour finally passed, I checked the clock, it said 4:50. I stared for a couple seconds, Tamaki would probably be awake in 40 minutes. I leisurely walked back to my room, trying to catch my breath in the process. When I finally entered my room, I was surprised to see that a couple lights were on. The one near the couch, the ones leading to my bed, and the kitchen light. I looked at the couch first, no Tamaki. I didn't dare walk to my bed. I turned my head and there he was, his back facing me as he was cooking something in the small personal kitchen.

'_What could I even have for him to cook?'_

My heart raced as I watched him turn around to put something on the island counter. He spotted me right away, he looked like he was looking at an intruder who broke into his home. We stared at each other for a good 10 seconds until he broke the ice.

"I'm making pancakes!" he seemed cheery, but kind of in a forced way. I raised my eyebrows at the thought of Tamaki cooking.

"You? Cooking?" I chuckled to myself as I slid to the kitchen to get a water bottle. He made a pouting face towards me.

"No! They're good! Try!" He shouted this as he held an entire pancake in front of my face. My empty stomach jumped in want as it began to growl. There was an awkward silence as I turned towards the couch.

"No thank you, I'll take your word for it." Tamaki quickly grabbed my shoulder.

"But Kyoya I made them just for you!" I inwardly sighed, there was no way out of this without looking suspicious. I turned back to him, if this was what it took to make him get off my case then so be it.

I grabbed a plate and sat at the small table, Tamaki followed suit with his stack of pancakes. I stared down at my pancakes and they stared back at me. I gulped and cut a small piece from the large pancake. I raised it to my mouth; I could feel Tamaki's eyes were on me the entire time. The small piece went into my mouth, it was slightly underdone but I didn't want to complain.

"Wow, I can't believe you made these Tamaki." I teased as I chewed it exactly 20 times.

"Ha! Much better than Renge's cookies, no?" I chuckled

"Yes, much better" I looked back down at my dish and took most of the pancake into my mouth.

"Say Kyoya?" I looked up as I placed the cake in my mouth, tasting something different.

"Why were you gone for so long?" he looked at me seriously, with knowing eyes. I felt my complexion drain of all color and I stared down at my plate, avoiding eye contact.

"I had some work to do."

"What work would that be Kyoya?" I glanced at him, his face was all knowing.

"It… was for the club." I smiled at him, hoping the mention of the club would change the subject.

"Oh yes, the club, of course" his face was getting closer and closer to mine. I felt my pale cheeks reddening. He reached up and grabbed my glasses, I felt a past anger rising in the back of my mind but I pushed it down. He looked directly into my eyes, trying to read through all the lies. I looked down at the plate once again, I felt my hands trembling, I instantly felt cold, the color drained again, I knew this feeling.

'_He watched you, he watched you eat it. He's disgusted. Don't eat again' _

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I felt sick to my stomach, literally, and then I felt it. The undercooked pancake creeping back up my stomach. I quickly excused myself from the table, I ran to the bathroom, hunched over the toilet, and watched the pancake fall into the toilet. After a quick investigation I realized what had happened, the fool had put peanut butter in the pancakes, have I ever told him that I was allergic to it? I heard Tamaki rushing to the bathroom, he looked at me, I didn't have to look back to know that he was shocked.

'_Watching the mighty Kyoya, so weak.' _

I felt his hand on my back. I coughed again but nothing came up, there was nothing to come up, it had been 1 ½ days of fasting! I dry heaved once more and reached for the flush. I heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry."

To be continued~

Oh dear… I must apologize for the lack of updates… you see, I started high school and it is oh so very stressful. But that is not a good excuse… so… I'M SORRY!

But I'm going to explain the Kyoya thingy, I wanted him to be allergic to peanuts and I wanted something crazy happen with that but I felt like him puffing up would be way to extreme so I decided that he gets food poisoning from it, because it's less extreme and it can lead into some interesting story lines.

The next update (I PROMISE) will be sometime between January 7-10 or maybe even before that, who knows!


End file.
